Our Morning Glory
by pepperminttea121800
Summary: A morning bliss of love and kisses
**Warning: This fanfiction contains Yaoi AKA Boy X Boy**

 **Our Morning Glory**

 **ぺっぺる**

The smile of a pleased gentleman could be seen by the male. He was awoken by the exquisite eyes his lover made and a soft sensation he felt stroking his lips.

"Ohayou, Daichi," he greeted as he kissed his lips again. Daichi abruptly froze on spot. This was the same sensation he felt when he was asleep. A fleshy and moist feeling that made his heart skipped a beat.

Koushi then pulled his lips of his lover and grinned. "Wake up, sleeping beauty," he teased with a cheeky grin.

The raven-haired yawned and sat up, letting the blue blanket that they both shared to fall off. He then stretched and put on a shirt that was lying on the bedside table. Daichi then turned his morning gaze towards the boy with the messy grey look.

"Morning."

His voice is like a lullaby to Koushi's ears; everytime he hear his becoming voice his heart would become boisterous.

The raven-haired boy saw the tint of red forming on his lover's cheeks. It was the complexion only he can see, and he will keep it that way.

"Koushi..." Daichi called as he shifted himself closer to the grey-haired boy.

"Hmm..."

In a ripple of time, Daichi's arm wrapped itself around Koushi. It made Koushi's emotion from desultory turned into demure, causing the tint of red to turn into splattered paint of crimson.

"D-D-Daichi," called the blushed boy in a stutter, since he was surprised by the sudden act of who would thought to still be somnolent.

"Koushi..." the mellifluous of his call for his lover made the setter to feel like he is inside a bungalow, and the bungalow felt like it is a demesne for only him and his captain.

The arms of the boy in red immediately wrapped itself around the boy who at the moment had rapidly beating heart just by receiving a hug back by his lover. The mutual hug they shared wasn't an evanescent hug. It was a prolonged one. But all good things must come to an end.

RING!

The pleasant leisure that they both thought would never stop was disturbed and ended by the penetrating ring of their alarm clock.

Daichi's ear perked uncomfortably towards the sound, causing him to let out a sigh, while Koushi chuckled at the amusing disturbance of the alarm clock.

"I think we should go to college now, Daichi," reminded the boy with a quirky smile.

"Yeah..." The raven-haired sighed sadly. Then a pleasant concept stained his mind, causing him to let out a smirk.

"Ne... Koushi... I think we should skip college for today..." he advocated.

"Hmm...? Why?"

"Because..." The boy with the smirk had now a bigger smirk and he has

push his lover's half naked body away from his clothed one, constructing a bewildered reaction by his significant other.

"This."

The next thing he knew, he had slammed his lips to Koushi's, nearly knocking all wind from his lungs.

Koushi POV -

I hardly have a moment to react before he presses his tongue to the seam of my lips and at my grant of access, delves inside my mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of lust being exchanged in the intermingling of our billowing breathes. My arms reach up and tangle around his thick, strong neck. In an instant, I have been pulled away and arched up into his broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against my own.

"D-Daichi..."

I feel a hot breathe on my neck, then the tender brush of lips, burning as they make contact with my neck. He knows that once he kisses my neck, my resistance will crumble.

A hand runs through my hair as the kisses become harder and more urgent. Another hand slides around my waist, and pulls me closer to his sweet scented body.

"Koushi..." He called.

"W-What is- Ah..." Before I could finish my sentence, Daichi has grope my harden fella down there-!

"You're hard," he whispered with lust breathes.

"Y-Y... Ahn…"

"Koushi..."He then starts to run his hand up and down on my fella, causing my breath to hitch

"Daichi... M-More…"

My plead make his fella down there to rise and hit my butt, making me wanting more and more.

Now there is only one desire, one wish, and we both know it's just a matter of time before it happens...


End file.
